


The Sword, the Singer, and the Vessel

by Miss_Snazzy



Series: The Weapon, the Vocalist, and the Container [1]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Hunter!Bella, New Moon AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clips taken from:<br/>-Twilight<br/>-New Moon<br/>-Supernatural Seasons 1-3<br/>-The Messengers<br/>-Speak</p></blockquote>





	The Sword, the Singer, and the Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574335) by [Miss_Snazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy). 
  * Inspired by [Poetic Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574369) by [Miss_Snazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy). 



**Author's Note:**

> Clips taken from:  
> -Twilight  
> -New Moon  
> -Supernatural Seasons 1-3  
> -The Messengers  
> -Speak


End file.
